Deducciones de la chica nueva
by Petit Nash
Summary: Justamente porque es nueva, Seaver tiene que ser más observadora para conocer al equipo... Y eso le permite darse cuenta de que algunos en la UAC no son sólo amigos.


**N.A. **Bueno, pues les traigo otra pequeña historia, un enfoque simpatico que me da la entrada de Seaver al equipo, no puedo decir que sea mi personaje favorito, pero no me cae mal y funciona muy bien para la historia... Se ubica en algun momento despues de la llegada de Seaver al equipo y evidentemente no va a aparecer JJ :( Espero que les guste! Saludos!

**Deducciones de la chica nueva.**

Ashley Seaver era nueva en la UAC, en el mundo de los perfiles también y en el de todas esas personas que le habían dado la oportunidad de trabajar ahí del mismo modo. Tenía que ser precavida, que estudiar como serían las cosas, que medir sus pasos antes de darlos y que evaluar como iba a ser su relación con el equipo.

Quizá justamente porque intentaba volverse observadora ante todo se dio cuenta, después de dos semanas en la UAC estuvo segura, no se habría atrevido a decir nada si no hubiera estado tan convencida de ello, pero lo supo por el comportamiento de su jefe, por el cambio en su tono de voz, por el tipo de mirada que dirigía... No fue capaz de preguntar a nadie, pero estuvo segura.

Un tarde, cuando había salido con el equipo, tal vez la primera salida grupal en la que participaba, corroborando como era la interacción entre los miembros en general, se sintió segura como para preguntar... Tal vez por hacer conversación, tal vez por demostrar que podía darse cuenta de las cosas, o porque la necesidad de estar segura empezaba a ser mucha, el punto es que se animo a preguntar. Emily estaba sentada frente a ella en una mesa del bar, al lado de Hotch.

-Oye- preguntó cuando Emily la miraba- sólo por curiosidad, ustedes dos ¿hace cuanto que están juntos?-

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral en la mesa, García dejo su vaso a la mitad del acercamiento a su boca, Morgan apagó su risa escandalosa del momento, Rossi frunció el seño y Reid se quedó con la mirada confundida y la boca abierta, por un momento todos miraron a Seaver confundidos, procesando su pregunta lentamente, y luego, casi al mismo tiempo, voltearon a mirar a Emily y Hotch que cruzaron una mirada entre ellos.

-¿Ustedes dos?- preguntó Morgan con un hilo de voz

-No es cierto... Ashley se equivoca... –dijo Rossi primero serio y luego preocupado- ¿o no?-

-Oh, dios- susurró García

-¿No lo sabían?- preguntó Seaver confundida- pensé que era evidente y que por ser nueva había tardado en darme cuenta de ello... por eso preguntaba y... ¿de verdad no sabían?-

Los miembros del equipo aun bastante consternados miraron a la vez a Seaver, como evaluando la situación, intentando decir algo, justificar algo, entender porque ella era quien se estaba dando cuenta, pero no tenían las palabras para explicar aquello... Nunca habían estado tan equivocados, nunca habían fallado así en un perfil, lo habían tenido frente a ellos y lo habían ignorado... Esperaban que al menos no hubieran estado así de equivocados desde mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Hace cuanto?- preguntó finalmente García volteando bruscamente hacía Emily

-Pues...- Emily se detuvo un segundo como haciendo cuentas mentales y volteó hacía Hotch para corroborar- ¿Siete meses?-

-Siete y medio diría yo-

-¿Cómo es que no habían dicho nada?- preguntó Rossi que ya no sabía si enojarse o reírse

-Supongo que esperábamos que se dieran cuenta...- dijo Hotch- pero no fue así y decidimos conservar el secreto-

-¿Por qué en secreto?- preguntó Morgan

-Por Strauss... –contestó Emily- no queríamos que supiera y termináramos en problemas-

-No puedo creerlo- susurró Reid

-Yo no puedo creer que no se hayan dado cuenta- dijo Emily riéndose

-No es gracioso, Emily- se quejó García- debiste decirme algo-

Pero su amiga no podía parar de reír y Hotch se había unido a ella, mientras que los otros se sentían en el momento más extraño de sus vidas... Morgan mantuvo el gesto de molestia y García intento mantenerse como muy ofendida, pero de pronto Reid se unió a la risa, sorprendiéndolos aun más... al cabo de un momento todos se reían casi nerviosamente ante la situación.

-No creas que te has librado- dijo García cuando la risa se calmo- aun me debes muchas explicaciones Emily-

-Lo sé, lo sé...- dijo ella intentando parecer seria- prometo que te daré todas las explicaciones que quieras, Penélope-

Parecía que era el momento de las interrogantes, el momento en que Hotch y Emily quedarían presas de las mil preguntas que se iban formando en la mente del equipo, Seaver se sintió ligeramente incomoda por todo eso, había provocado ese ambiente de dudas y tal vez lo correcto era retirarse y no meter más dudas de las que ya había. Se levantó de la mesa discretamente diciendo un bajo "hasta mañana" pero antes de que hubiera llegado a la mitad del local, Emily la alcanzó.

-Oye... ¿a dónde vas?-

-Será mejor que ya me vaya- dijo ligeramente apenada- creo que por mi culpa serán interrogados sobre todo esto-

-No te preocupes- dijo jalándola de nuevo hacía el equipo- algún día iba a pasar esto, además supongo que también quieres saber como es la cosa, ¿no?-

-Pues... si- dijo volviendo a su silla lentamente- si no crea más caos-

-¿Qué dices?- dijo Rossi sonriéndole- para nada Ashley, gracias ti ahora nos conocemos su secretito-

-Y a nosotros no nos molesta, ¿verdad, Aarón?- preguntó Emily sonriente

-Para nada- confirmó Hotch y besó suavemente a Emily

Era la primera vez que el equipo los veía juntos... Era la primera vez que podían ser así de libres, casi por una coincidencia extraña... Separaron sus labios sonrientes.

-Es tan raro verlos juntos- susurró Reid que no sabía si creérselo. Y Emily y Hotch volvieron a reír todavía con las frentes encontradas.


End file.
